


The Witches Of Føroyar

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Children, Faroe Islands - Freeform, Frostmaster Week 2018, M/M, Magic, Storytelling, Winter, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, nestled in a little cottage just beyond the rocky shores of a tiny, windswept island, lived two very special people indeed.  The green witch drew his power from the moon and the stars and the deep, dark night sky; while the gold witch shone with the power of the sun, dazzling and bright.  They loved the island and the mountains and the stormy sea, but most of all, they loved each other very much.





	The Witches Of Føroyar

**Author's Note:**

> Frostmaster Week, Day Five: AU... of a sort.
> 
> [Illustrated on tumblr here](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/post/175720653326/frostmaster-week-day-five-au-of-a-sort-the).

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."

"That's from Star Wars," protested Sarah.

"Hey, do you wanna hear my story, or not?" I asked her.

Sarah sighed. "Fine," she said.

"All right then: a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, nestled in a little cottage just beyond the rocky shores of a tiny, windswept island, lived two very special people indeed. The green witch drew his power from the moon and the stars and the deep, dark night sky, while the gold witch shone with the power of the sun, dazzling and bright. They loved the island and the mountains and the stormy sea, but most of all, they loved each other very much.

"My companion and I traveled far across land and sea to find them: then, surrounded on all sides by cliffs and waves and snow, was their little cottage, the windows illuminated by the warm fire within. They welcomed us - the gold witch ebullient and joyful, the green witch charming and polite. We had sat for many hours by the fire, sharing tea and cakes and speaking of many things, when the green witch regarded me with a curious look. Tell me, my friend, he said, what is it that you wish for?

"What makes you think I have a wish, I replied. Oh, please, replied the gold witch. One doesn't simply seek out the, uhh, the most powerful witches in the realm without a wish in mind, do they? Let me guess, said the green witch, with an appraising glance. You wish for me to restore your true arm in place of that metal contraption? No, I replied, for I am at last exactly who I was meant to be, and for all the pain that came before, I would not change it. Very well, he replied. Then what is your wish? I looked to my companion, and he must have known what I was thinking, for he simply smiled. A child, I told the witches. That is my greatest wish.

"This is, uhh, a tremendous responsibility, the gold witch told me, but I believe we may be able to offer our assistance. Indeed, said the green witch, but you will need to demonstrate great selflessness and sacrifice. I understand, I told them, for so much did I long to see our little family grow. Very well, said the gold witch, then I challenge you to a game of chess. If you win, we will help you in your quest. But if you lose, well... you'll have to pay a forfeit.

"I looked at my companion and was sure: this was indeed what we most wanted in all the universe. But chess? Suffice it to say I was no champion; indeed, I barely understood the basic rules, but I was resolved to do my very best, and hope that my very best would do. The gold witch brought forth an old wooden chest, weathered and worn, with the precious playing pieces held within. He set them out carefully on the grid, and we began to play. I made a move, he moved in turn, I moved another piece, he moved his, and on for what felt like hours. He sat opposite me across the little table, his expression unreadably joyful. Piece after piece were claimed by both sides, one by one. At long last, we arrived at the end. I stared at the witch. He smiled back at me. Well, what's it gonna be? he asked me. I took a deep breath, took my companion's hand, and made my move. And I won.

"Wow, that was, that was, uhh, really something, exclaimed the gold witch. Well played. And what would the forfeit have been if I lost? I asked him. His response was a hearty laugh. Oh, nothing, he said, just keeping it interesting. The green witch grinned at that, giving his beloved a soft kiss. My obligation fulfilled, I asked for my reward.

"You first must promise three things, said the green witch. The first is respect: accept the child who they are, celebrate what makes them special. The second is support: nurture them, guide them, even if you don't always share their interests. The third is unconditional love, which I hope is self-explanatory. Be good to your child, be proud of them, be kind. I promised him, with all my heart, and he turned round, and with a puff of bright green magic, produced a small parcel wrapped in cloth.

"First, take these twelve berries, he told me, handing me the bundle of heavy, ripe fruit. Guard them with your life, he said. Next, you must travel deep into the mountains beyond the shore, until you come upon a single hare. Tell her your wish as you feed the berries to her, one by one, and she will lead you east to a small settlement. There, you will find a Starbucks with free wifi. Get yourself a hot chocolate and fill out an application like everybody else."

"Wait a minute," Sarah interrupted me. "Isn't that just the story of the time you and Papa visited Uncle Loki and Uncle Jeff when they spent a year on Fire Island?"

"It was the Faroe Islands, sweetie," I told her, "but yeah, sure. _Or is it_?"

"Daaaaaaaaad," she protested. "Anyway, this sounds super fake. There's no way you could beat Uncle Jeff at chess. You should have just told me Star Wars."

"Steve," I shouted down the corridor, "our daughter's inherited your sass mouth! You've got a lot to answer for, punk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This week's been great fun to create for so far, and this one was a little departure from the usual narrative and artistic forms, respectively. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing, feel free to leave a comment below, like, and subscribe, and [come say hello on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)!


End file.
